You found me
by Alovelyending
Summary: Natalia feels broken and sad over her sister falling in love with somebody who isn't her, and vists Amelia to feel better, and finds love in a beautiful Korean woman


The tall blonde woman walked over to her friend Amelia's house with a sigh, her friend had invited her over to help get her mind off her sister. Her sister was a beautiful woman, and all her heart had ever desired. But her sister was in love with another. A short tempered and beautiful Chinese woman, Natalia despised the woman.

_What does she have that I don't? I am just as beautiful, maybe not as good as a cook, but I do well enough…This isn't fair…If I can't have her nobo- No! I can't keep thinking like this…Maybe listening to Amelia be obnoxious will make it all better…I really do appreciate everything that she is trying to do…She is slowly starting to weaken…I wonder how much longer she will last… I need to get away from Anya... I cannot keep going on like this... I cannot keep being rejected and treated like a monster... all I wanted was love, is that really too much too ask? I doubt this will work... but I should thank Amelia anyway... _

Natalia sighed to herself and rang the doorbell to Amelia's home. Quickly being answered by the hyper active American woman,

"Hey Natalia! Glad you could make it! Ha didn't think you were coming for a minute there!"

It was a calm white house on the outside but the inside was brightly painted with red and blue stripes, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling with small crystals that almost looked like stars. The house fitted Amelia's personality greatly.

On the couch were Sakura and Dae Soo sitting on the couch, holding video game controllers, smiling politely at Natalia, who attempted to smile back, but found the facial contouring difficult and unnatural.

_Has it really been that long? I must get her out of mind. I miss being happy… Dae looks really beautiful today. Her hair is so lovely and long… I wonder how long it would be unbraided…_

Natalia's mind continued to wander off as she let her mind entertain itself with thought of the gorgeous Korean woman. She was brought back to Earth by a loud southern accent practically yelling a loud,

"Yo, Earth to Natty, anyone home?"

Amelia had a teasing smile, having noticed the direction Natalia had been looking.

"I am here idiot, it's not like I am ghost! Which your house appears to be riddled with!"

The Belarusian smirked to herself, as she watched Amelia grow pale and jump back from Natalia slightly.

"Ha my house doesn't have any ghosts! But I have videogames! Come on join us!"

Amelia shook her own videogame controller at Natalia with a smile.

"Come onnnnn! I will even let you be player one, only hero's get to be player 1!"  
"No thank you, Amelia…"

Natalia sighed quietly and walked over to Amelia's couch and sat down next to Dae with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She looked at her hands hoping that Dae was too busy playing the ghastly game that involved shooting people in military clothing. As hoped Dae was staring at the T.V. screen and occasionally shouting excitedly as she killed one of her friends in game personas. While Sakura would only smile politely and apologize to her friends as she shot them virtually. While Amelia would shout and boast of her victories happily with a lot of loud laughs. Natalia found Sakura too modest and Amelia much too noisy while Dae sounded perfect to her.

_Her shouts are so beautiful…I want to hear more of her voice… I want her… _

Natalia found herself thinking less of her sister, and more of the Korean beauty who was so enthusiastic and beautiful to the Belarusian, who only saw human nature as disgusting and fake, and the only good thing that came from them was their wealth of useless knowledge. But Natalia found herself wanting to know more Dae, every fact about her.

"Hey we should go get some burgers or something. I'm really hungry!"

Amelia exclaimed after stomach rumbled loudly enough for the other three girls to hear her. The tiny Japanese woman spoke up, barely raising her voice above a whisper.

"Amelia-san is right. It is past afternoon anyway."

Dae shot a tiny glare towards Sakura, and then looked towards Amelia, smiling as she chirped an excited,

"I disagree with Sakura, but Amelia is right we need to eat!"

Natalia covered her mouth with her hand, laughing into it. Natalia found her contradicting statement very cute. Wait cute…or laughing? Natalia realized that she hardly thought anything was cute or even had a reason to laugh while in a sane set of mind. She felt the shock of this set in and she smiled and laughed out loud. She was falling in love with Dae. She frowned and began to hug herself realizing this is what had scared her sister away. Barely knowing her victims before she threw herself at them relentlessly.

Sakura and Amelia all turned to look at her as she laughed with a shocked facial expression. Dae just smiled cheerily, not knowing that it was typically rare for Natalia to even smile or show any signs of happiness.

"Why are you laughing? What is funny? Did you think of some funny thing we could eat for lunch?"

Dae smiled happily and let out a quiet laugh. Natalia just stared at Dae incredulously, and smiled with actual appreciation, that having been the first time anybody had thought her laughing sane in many years. She felt happiness sneak into her usual cold heart.

After a while Amelia took the girls to a McDonalds and they ate burgers, Sakura not even being able to finish her meal, a kid's meal. Dae ate everything on her plate, even stealing one of Natalia's fries, with a small laugh. All three women were staring at the American woman who had eaten nearly five hamburgers and two boxes of large fries, practically inhaling her meal.

"Amelia-san is how do you even do that?..."

Sakura said, staring at Amelia with a shocked but yet amused expression,

"I can do a lot of things if you know what I mean."  
Amelia said with a wink and bright smile directed at Sakura. Sakura looked away from Amelia, blushing heavily with a shy smile, knowing exactly what Amelia meant and knowing that is was true. Amelia giggled sweetly at the smaller woman's shy and modest reaction, Natalia watched he display with interest, noticing the spark that could be felt between Amelia and Sakura.

_If Amelia can stuff like that and make Sakura happy maybe I can make Dae happy like that too… Amelia is an idiotic pig though… _

"Dae, you a very pretty. I don't think ghosts would rip you to shreds and laugh at your remains."  
Natalia attempted to flirt sending a wink and menacing smile towards Dae, hoping to get a reaction similar to what Sakura had given, but instead received a very bemused looking Dae, whose look of bemusement look quickly melted into a look that registered that Natalia had been trying to compliment her, and then smiled and laughed.

Dae had opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but Amelia quickly cut in with a suggestive looking towards Natalia,

"Somebody like Dae… Dae and Natalia sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"  
Natalia shot Amelia a dangerous look, reading of: say another word and I slit your throat and bury you in the woods, and Amelia quickly paled and became quiet for a few good minutes.

"I like Natalia; she's nice, well at least she seems so! I don't see why I hear so many bad things about her." Dae happily exclaimed staring at Sakura and Amelia, who had both shared a somewhat worried expression. Natalia just stared at Dae with a shocked, but cheerful expression. This had the been the first time in years that Natalia had ever felt so alive, and it was all the pretty Korean woman's fault.

As the day progressed the women separated, with Sakura staying at Amelia's house and Natalia offering to walk Dae home. Dae happily accepted and decided to walk with Natalia as their homes were not far from each other. Dae did a lot of the talking, speaking of things like videogames and internet memes. Saying they all had an origin in her homeland, or she would talk about food and her sister who she missed a lot, but they had been arguing for years, and her sister no longer cared for her, but that another sister that loved her but was always grumpy in her presence. She described being rejected by her other sister constantly, but saying that she knew in her heart that her sister loved her.

Natalia felt a surge of pity wash over her as she heard the woman describe her family, she knew all too well the feeling of hoping that one day the object of her love wouldn't quickly leave and reject her and accept her love. She also found out that Dae's sister was the one that her own sister was in love with. Dae seemed to be optimistic about her chances in the future and that all in her life wasn't lost. While Natalia found so many things to be hopeless, and full of despair and darkness.

Natalia realized how much contrast existed between the two of them,

While Natalia hadn't given up on her own sister for the simple reason that it had become habit to stalk the woman relentlessly, certainly not because she had any optimism that her love would day be returned. While Dae spoke of her sister as if she knew in her heart that one day the Chinese woman would return her love, and leave Anya.

While Natalia saw the world in a cold light, Dae seemed to see everything in a truly happy light. Not seeing the darkness, not seeing the pain of the world but choosing to see the brighter sides of life. She couldn't see ghosts and didn't have much interest in the occult, while Natalia could see the dead everywhere she went. They constantly picked at her mind with teasing and mean mannerism, taunting her about her unrequited feelings for her sister.

They also had many things in common as well.

Natalia and Dae both were very strong, in wards and outwards.

While Natalia was strong in a more physical way, from having been brought up in a harsh environment and having to help her older sister from farm work, or from chasing after her sister. Dae was strong from having been in many conflicts and just had a strong personality.

They both understood just how important people in their lives were.

Natalia had very deep understanding of death, and knew that at any moment somebody from her life could be taken from her. While Dae held close to whatever family she could. Sakura and sister, whom she used to very close with don't get along well, but she values the company her other sisters, and sees family as very important and hoped that family life would improve. While Natalia could care less for her sister and didn't care if her already broken family broke apart further than it already was.

"Amelia was right though…I think I do really like you. You are pleasant and nice variation in personality, I apologize if this seems to sudden or rushed."

Natalia seemed uncomfortable and did not want to act as forceful as she had with her sister. She didn't want to scare away the beautiful Korean woman.

"I like you a lot you too! You're really beautiful person!"

Natalia smiled softly and feeling brave she wrapped an arm around Dae's waist, causing Dae to blush faintly, but smile towards the slightly taller Belarusian. Getting a little more brave, Natalia placed a soft kiss on Dae's lips, pulling back quickly, only to have Dae replace the presence of her lips against Natalia's.

_She's kissing back! She likes me and doesn't pull away! I love her…_

Natalia smiled to herself darkly starting to revert back to her stalker mode as she lifted Dae into her arms, carrying her as if she were a princess. Natalia had finally found herself somebody who would return her love, but right now her animalistic instincts had taken over her. Dae didn't seem to mind though as Natalia picked her up and carried her across the street quickly.

Natalia smiled at Dae darkly as she walked into her house and placed Dae on the couch. Sliding off the pink and white material of Dae's dress down her shoulders Natalia smirked darkly, while Dae stared up at her blushing. Dae felt her stomach fill with a warm feeling. Natalia didn't realize consciously that she was forcing herself upon Dae, but Dae didn't consciously realize that she wasn't even putting up a fight. Natalia ran her hand along Dae's stomach slowly, barely touching her skin. Dae shivered upon the contact, wanting more of her touch. Natalia traced her fingers above Dae's panties, with a small smile as she pulled down her panties. She then began to trace her hands long Dae's side, unclipping her bra. Natalia stared at Dae's body hungrily; with a small smile she traced her hand over Dae's breast's, gently running her finger over the Korean woman's nipple.

Dae let out a soft moan, and twitched as her arousal grew at Natalia's touch. Natalia crawled on top of Dae and began sucking on her neck, biting gently, earning a quiet moan from Dae. Natalia slowly began to kiss along her neck and down to her breasts. She took Dae's nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling gently. Natalia had come to the realization that Dae was not fighting her and she had no reason to be forceful. Dae was enjoying this. All that mattered was that the two women had each other and finally pushed their sisters from their minds.

Dae was lost in ecstasy, the moment. Every small touch felt amazing to her. She let out soft pants and moans as Natalia's lips crawled all over body. Along her stomach, her breasts, briefly she felt Natalia's lips caress her center. She felt the woman's lips crawl back up to her stomach and kiss her neck.

Natalia kissed Dae's lips with passion, shortly after Dae began kissing back; Natalia's tongue darted out of her mouth, and licked the corners of Dae's mouth, begging for entrance. Dae opened her mouth willingly sighing softly into the kiss as Natalia's tongue brushed against hers. Natalia and Dae felt their bodies slowly grow warmer as their arousal grew stronger. The two women melted into the kiss, loving every moment of each other's presence, every heated touch.

Natalia broke the kiss with a soft pant, smiling at the smaller woman.

She let out a soft husky sigh and stripped herself of her dress and undergarments, receiving a lustful stare from Dae. As Natalia tugged down her panties, Dae spread her legs, leaving herself to Natalia's will. Natalia climbed back on top of Dae, and pressed herself against Dae with small moan.

Natalia then slipped a finger into Dae slowly. Dae winced slightly in pain, not used to the experience. Natalia remained still until Dae's expression melted into one of pleasure; she then moved her finger in and out slowly, Dae moaning quietly under her. She then picked up speed, and slipping a second finger inside of Dae's entrance carefully. Dae moaned and wiggled under Natalia, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing her hand on Natalia's center and moves her finger inside. Dae pushed her finger inside of Natalia as Natalia spread her fingers apart inside of Dae. Dae moaned out in pleasure arching her back.

_This is wonderful… But… I guess I have something new to love… _

Natalia's mind briefly remembered what had led to this moment, she was reminded that the only reason she knew the woman who was currently moaning under, was that she had simply been trying to forget her sister. She smiled slightly to herself, feeling confident that she could move on, and love the woman under without straying from her.

_She's so gorgeous, I think… I love her. I think it's time to let go of sister… I have somebody who will return my love. _

Dae's had fallen in love with the Belarusian above her. She knew her sister loved her deep down, but now she had somebody loved her in the way that she wanted. She felt like she could be truly happy with Natalia.

The two loved each other for a while longer, melting into each other, their voices mixing to create a beautiful harmony, before they both came into completion. Their breaths low and heavy as they collapsed into each other's arms, while Dae wore a small and sleepy smile, Natalia kissed her forehead sweetly. The two had found their perfect match. They were and felt complete near each other.

"I love you…" The Belarusian whispered softly with a tired smile playing on her lips.

"I love you too…" Dae smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms Natalia's waist, and rested her head on her chest. Natalia sighed happily as the slightly smaller woman snuggled into her. The two quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Okay so Authors note I guess? Yeah no more porn writing for me I will stick to fluff cause this took longer than it should have even with help from a friend... but yes, yuri smut will be extremely rare, while knowing Norma it will be crowded with yaoi over here. Hey please give me some helpful hints on how to improve please? I apologize for asking. Also Dae is my head canon fem!South Korea name, and Amelia is southern in this because lets face it she looks very southern. Well not much more to say really, except I have used alot of canon things that not many people ardress about Belarus, and Head canons as well, so yes please do not hate me...


End file.
